betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Factory Apartments
History The building use to be an old textile factory but was repurposed years ago to be spacious studio apartments. It seemed to be mostly abandoned and closed down do to the death of the previous owner with a lot of squatting druggies in it until Anna came in with her angel mojo and told them all to gtfo. It has since then fallen into her possession and for the moment she hasn't heard any complaints from surviving relatives. Anna was simply looking for an open mostly empty apartment building to have time away for herself from the bustle of more crowded places and ended up with a whole building. She is quite happy to rent out rooms to people, she is used to organizing whole garrisons of angels into barrack arrangements so this is a small task in comparison. Management Owner The Factory Apartments are tentatively run and owned by Anna Milton. She is paying only for the water and electricity for the top floor at the moment. The rest of the building is empty except for a very small old reception area and her own rooms. She would be willing to turn on the rest of the building should anyone else come forward wishing to live there. She doesn't use the apartments to turn a profit at all, instead only asking for the minimum rent to pay for expenses alone. For Information On Available Rooms + Floorplan Security Gabriel, Anna's archangel brother use to be the head of security at the Factory Apartments, but after his departure from Bete Noire she has taken over the job. Any reports of break ins or suspicious characters are to be sent directly to her now. Anna is in no way held liable for damages, suffering, or other misfortunes that may befall those stupid enough to attempt to infiltrate the apartment. The whole place is kept lock down at all times, only residents can enter through the foyer without being buzzed in (each resident is given a key) into the main part of the building. Anyone else must be allowed entrance by a resident or Anna. If you are looking for trouble, this is not the place Anna would recommend doing it. The former-angel commander is highly protective of her home and her tenants. "Sanctuary" Anna is always willing to provide shelter and protection for those in mortal/immediate danger. Exterior The building looks sooty and old on the outside. It is red bricked and has large intricately designed windows with rusty pipes running between them. The front doors are very large and made of some kind of thick metal and screech when opened. The whole place looks entirely shadey. Interior The inside looks no better than the outside. There is a small cold foyer once you enter (Anna hasn't turned heat on for the whole building yet). Non-residents must be buzzed in. Once inside there is a reception area with a large desk to far right of the room, a door behind the counter that leads to an unused managers office. A non-working elevator sits at the back wall just right of the desk and a set of locked double doors are directly to the right and left of anyone entering that lead to the staircase. The doors within the staircase are labeled 1-3. The building is divided into two separate parts, an East and West wing. Each wing has three floors and three studio apartments on each floor. The East differs from the West only in that it has two bedrooms rather then one. There is a total of 18 studio apartments, 9 in each wing. Each apartment is red bricked inside as well and has wooden floors. A few pipes run directly from the ceiling to the floor through the open space in each apartment. Residents ‎ Category:LocationsCategory:Residences